


your green eyes on my red face

by killerleo



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, side paring of quinn/tina because i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerleo/pseuds/killerleo
Summary: blaine anderson is best friends with quinn fabray, which would be absolutely perfect if he didn't have a raging crush on her younger brother, who happens to be the star quarterback, and completely hot.~The frustration on his face was probably fairly obvious from Quinn’s light tut and the way she shifted around til she was sat up on the bed. “Blaine, you’re ridiculously handsome, stupidly talented, and a genuinely nice guy - you’ll find someone, ok? One of those preppy boys in blazers will kiss you soon.”And whilst he appreciated her validation, he really did, that was part of the issue. He didn’t want one of the preppy boys in blazers to kiss him, he wanted -“Sam! What did I say about barging into my room!”
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans, Tina Cohen-Chang/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76





	your green eyes on my red face

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo my bestie quinn (himbosamevans) put a tumblr tag about wanting a fic about a blam fic with fabrevans siblings when quinn and blaine are best friends. so here we are. 
> 
> this is a bit weird, and it has way more quinn in it than i originally thought which i dig, but ive also never written her before so like, i tried my best but she isn’t one of my more familiar characters soooo  
> there is a section on football (american) i am english and also know nothing about this so i apologise about it.
> 
> but yeah i actually like this one and think it's a lot of fun, plus my first blam fic with a blaine pov sooooo  
> (seblaine readers im gonna work on the last chapter of please dont say now ive posted this ily all)
> 
> title from green eyes, red face by lucy dacus <3

Becoming best friends with Quinn Fabray wasn’t necessarily the way Blaine thought his life would be going, but he didn’t have any complaints so far. 

Their parents ran in the same circle of middle class Americans who met for golfing and brunch and tried to marry off their children to elegible suitors; or else they did before they found out their children were gay and not particularly interested. 

Blaine and Quinn had been at some charity event, forced against their will to show up and look nice, handing out polite smiles to the people in expensive suits and dodgy plastic surgery when their parents introduced them, both sets of adults giving nudges and knowing looks. Quinn was beautiful, sure, he had _eyes_. But she also had boobs and you know, was a girl, so not exactly what he was after. 

And after he gently tried to explain that sorry, he was gay, she had just laughed and said that he wasn’t exactly her type either, and not because he was a short freshman, but because she was _also_ gay. 

Two years later, and Blaine was now a short junior, and they were still best friends. 

As they so often did on Friday nights, they were currently up in Quinn’s room in the Fabray household, Blaine sat back on her desk chair and Quinn lying on her bed, head in her hands. The topic tonight - her current crush. Usually they ended up on the conversation of relationships, both fulfilling the hopless gay stereotype by being utterly useless when it came to their crushes, so he really wasn’t much help when it came to giving advice.

“She’s just… she’s so sure of herself and out there, you know? Plus, god, she’s so pretty I don’t want to talk to her as I’ll probably just insult her to cover it up.”

Blaine sighed and kicked his legs up on the desk, swivelling slightly on the chair. “Just speak to her, Q; you’re head cheerleader and Tina’s not really as high on the food chain, it’ll go better than you think.” 

Quinn just lifted her head and gave him a stare, perfectly waxed eyebrows furrowed. “Just speak to her? That’s awful advice, Anderson. What’s the point of having a gay best friend if you won’t even give me cute dating tips?”

“You’re your own gay best friend, shut up,” he deadpanned, flicking over a piece of scrunched up paper, “and you know I’m the worst with dating advice, seeing as, you know, I’ve never been on a date?” 

“Yes, you’re somehow one of the most popular students at an all boys school and you’ve yet to go on a date, it’s sort of a cause for concern.” Quinn was teasing, his tragic dating life was no secret to anyone, Blaine just sucked at doing that kind of thing. And it wasn’t because he didn’t want to; he loved love, was a sucker for romance and dreamed about having a boyfriend all the damn time, but it just never seemed to work out. 

The frustration on his face was probably fairly obvious from Quinn’s light tut and the way she shifted around til she was sat up on the bed. “Blaine, you’re ridiculously handsome, stupidly talented, and a genuinely nice guy - you’ll find someone, ok? One of those preppy boys in blazers will kiss you soon.” 

And whilst he appreciated her validation, he really did, that was part of the issue. He didn’t want one of the preppy boys in blazers to kiss him, he wanted - 

“Sam! What did I say about barging into my room!”

The door to the bedroom slammed open and a blond head stumbled in, grinning down at the two of them somewhat apologetically. “Uh, not to do it? Ever?”

Quinn chucked a pillow at him - which he pretty much dodged - and scowled, arms crossed over her chest. “Correct. And yet you still barge in every other day, for literally no reason. I’d say football is making you lose brain cells but unfortunately you’ve always been this way.”

Sam looked relatively unfazed, just turning to look at Blaine and gave a lopsided smile with a slight wave. It was hard not to keel over and die right there, but he managed to somewhat keep his composure and smile back, although he was pretty sure his face was bright red. 

The siblings started talking about something, Blaine not even able to try and pay attention when Sam was standing there, sheen of sweat on his skin and workout clothes on, just back from a run. It was literally torture.

Yeah, he didn’t want one of the preppy boys in blazers to kiss him. He wanted Sam to. 

His crush had started back when he and Quinn first became friends, as the Fabray’s had a pool and a larger house so they were often round hers, which led to him meeting Sam. They were in the same year, but he was more of a jock whereas Blaine was definitely stuck in his nerd phase, a year or so before his confidence boost that unfortunately didn’t come hand in hand with a height boost. 

Since then, every time Sam was around he sort of lost the function to speak right, caught up in those soft lips and green eyes, blonde hair sweeping on his head. And what made everything worse was that he wasn’t even _slightly_ homophobic. Well, ok, that was a good thing in the grand scheme of things, but it meant Blaine didn’t have a reason to even hate him. 

Sam knew Blaine was gay, and still spoke to him the same, would clap him on the shoulder or give him a high five, asking about the latest football games or what he was up to this weekend. He was unbelievably, insanely nice, which made the fact that all Blaine wanted to do was grab his face and make out with him a lot fucking harder.

“Look, I haven’t seen your stupid jacket, so can you just get out, please?”

Blaine blinked a few times and snapped back to reality, seeing Quinn enormously eye roll at her brother and flick her finger at him in the motion of the door. Sam just sighed a little and nodded, giving one last scan of the room. 

His eyes settled on Blaine again and that smile returned, “Hey man, did you see the Star Trek rerun on last night? You watch that show, right?”

“U-uh, no, I mean, yeah, I watch it, but, uh, I didn’t see it,” he stuttered out, throat dry. It was stupid - at school he was relatively confident, able to lead the Warblers and perform in front of anyone, speak to anyone, but as soon as it came to Sam it was like he set himself back three years. 

“Oh man, it was a good one, season 2 episode 1, you should totally rewatch it and next time you’re over we can talk about it, dude!” Blaine could practically feel Quinn’s eye roll and didn’t even need to listen to know she’d be muttering “dorks” under her breath, he just smiled back at Sam and nodded, getting a thumbs up back as the blond left the room. 

With the closing of the door he let out a breath, deliberately not looking over at his best friend and instead finding his shoes very interesting all of a sudden, swivelling in the chair. 

“I really don’t get what you see in him.”

Quinn’s snarky comment came almost immediately after she knew Sam would be out of earshot, an annoyed sigh accompanying it.

“Well, you’re a lesbian, so, duh,” he replied in a mocking voice, twisting to stare at the wall as she barked out a laugh.

“Yes and he’s also my brother, let’s not forget that bit,” she chuckled, leaning over the bed to turn his chair back around and make eye contact. “I’m just saying, he’s the _quarterback_. Like, it’s just so predictable.”

“I don’t like him because he’s the quarterback, Q. I like him because he’s hot, nice, and remembers that I like Star Trek, and those are very attractive qualities in a man.”

She rolled her eyes again - they were gonna get stuck one day - and flopped back down on the bed, looking completely done with him. “At least you’re admitting you like him now, your sophomore year was spent in complete denial; it was exhausting. But he is still my brother, so please refrain from going into details.”

“I really, _really_ don’t want to talk about Sam with you, please be assured by that,” Blaine scoffed, as yeah, talking about his crush with said crush’s sister was not his idea of a good time. “Let’s just get back to Tina - you said she likes that Italian place?”

Quinn was thankfully distracted by that, going off on a tangent about blue hair dye and breadsticks, allowing Blaine to just sit back and collect himself after the Sam encounter. Two years on and he still hadn’t really hacked speaking to him - if maybe they’d been at the same school, friends first, it would be different, he could just be normal around him and find him attractive. 

But they’d never had that closeness, instead he was always just _around_ with him and Quinn, often shirtless and swimming, or splayed out on the couch watching football. His entire role in Blaine’s life was to be there and look hot, and occasionally say a nice thing which would be replayed in his head for the next month. 

The last thing he wanted was to make the guy uncomfortable, so he really did try hard, but sometimes words and coherent thought just sort of escaped his head. Sam was one of the most popular guys at McKinley, quarterback of the football team, had dated some of the most attractive cheerleaders, and was definitely straight. He’d never said otherwise, but even if by some miraculous event he was bsiexual, he was way out of Blaine’s league anyway - even at Dalton he knew that.

Despite being at a different school he lived somewhat within McKinley’s district so saw a lot of the pupils around, as well as getting all the gossip from Quinn. It didn’t really seem like a place he’d ever want to be, but if he were he knew he’d want to be friends with someone like Sam Fabray. 

Well, most people tended to call him Sam Evans, as Evan was his middle name and for some reason people adopted that as what they all called him. Blaine didn’t mind; it was just a further separation from Quinn, which took away some guilt for crushing on her brother. 

He looked over at his best friend, now talking about what it would be like if Tina joined the Cheerios, and he knew he really didn’t want to mess up that friendship, not even for a guy.

~

Blaine was somewhat of a closet nerd. 

‘Closet’ in the way that he was a pretty popular guy at Dalton and he liked it that way, and although it was a different social hierarchy than somewhere like McKinley, it was still high school. He and Nick would still stay up late having a Star Wars marathon, or talk about comics with Thad, but Blaine wasn’t exactly running around the place in a cape and tights - not yet, anyway. Maybe senior year. 

One of his favourite places however, was this small, independent comic shop about halfway between his and Quinn’s house, and he often drifted in there before or after meeting up with her to browse through the latest releases or any special editions. 

Usually, it was empty, which was nice, meaning he didn’t have to make any awkward conversations or shuffle around people in the small aisles, just able to flick through some bits and leave. 

He and Quinn had made plans that day, a week since they’d last seen each other and on a sunny Saturday, so on his way over Blaine made the quick detour to the shop, after seeing something about a new Wolverine cover being released. 

The shop bell dinged as he entered, the familiar jingle rattling around his ears a bit as he pushed in. As usual, it was fairly dimly lit with several rows of comics lining the walls and floor, although there was someone else in there for a change, but at the back where he couldn’t make out any particular features. 

Deciding to just go about his business as usual, Blaine let his eyes adjust and wandered over to the Marvel section, and started to thumb through some covers to find what he was looking for, mind half distracted by whether or not he’d done his calculus homework, and whatever his mom was gonna make for dinner —

“Blaine? Hey, buddy!”

He was immediately jerked out of his inner thoughts by a voice cutting through the shop; probably more noise than had been in there in a while. And because, of course it was, it was Sam, now making his way over with that characteristically wide smile and floppy hair, shuffling sideways through the aisles. 

“Thought I recognised you - I didn’t realise you came here, man,” the blond continued, stopping a few inches in front of him. Blaine tried very hard to not look at his arms which were constrained by a t-shirt way too tight for him, instead swallowing and returning the smile, hands retracting from the shelf.

“Uh, yeah, sometimes I stop by here on the way to yours,” he announced, miraculously without a voice crack. “Pretty much the first time I haven’t been the only one in here, though.”

“Tell me about it! This place is sick, but it's always empty - you getting anything in particular?” Sam leaned against the wall, arms crossed and looking down at him with genuine interest, not with any teasing. Because, well, Blaine knew Sam liked a lot of the same sci-fi programs he did, and had glimpsed in his bedroom (not in a creepy way) before and seen a lot of ‘dorky’ stuff, but comics were sort of another level. He himself wasn’t even super invested into all of them as it was too nerdy for him.

“Oh, I just thought they may have this new Wolverine in, was just looking really,” Blaine offered casually with a shrug, trying very hard not to come off too keen. As he spoke however, Sam’s eyes widened almost comically and he slapped him on the arm quickly, pushing off the wall.

“Dude, I literally just saw that, one sec,” he said before turning around and half jogging back to the other side, reaching onto the wall and grabbing something before coming back, all in the time that Blaine was still standing there feeling the imprint of his hand on his arm. 

Sam thrust forward his hand with a grin, extending the issue he’d just been talking about. “Was looking at it, but here, you take it. I probably have too many, anyway.”

“You...collect comics?” Blaine tried not to sound too disbelieving, but this guy was quarterback of the football team after all, even if he wasn’t much like the rest of them. God, he was sounding like some ‘not like other girls’ bullshit, when it was just a guy reading comic books, big deal. Honestly, Blaine had tried to separate any shared interests they may have, or anything which further humanised the absolute golden retriever of a human being to someone he’d want to date. 

And yeah, no, this all made him pretty much perfect. Fuck.

“Yeah, not like obsessively, or anything, but I have a fair collection,” Sam replied with a shrug, tucking his hands into his pockets. “But hey, maybe let me borrow it one time? Whenever you’re at my house, we could hang out too, you know? My door’s always open.”

Blaine’s mind short circuited a little, quickly shoving any thoughts of the two of them hanging out in Sam’s room out of his head, not wanting to think anything which could compromise their sort of friendship, especially that would make the blond uncomfortable. “Oh, uh, sure! No, definitely, you can have it once I’m done.”

The two shared a quick smile, Sam’s green eyes crinkling adorably as they were slightly illuminated by the soft lighting of the shop, casting some sort of halo around his head. And great, now Blaine was literally turning him into an angel, this was ridiculous. 

“Sick - hey, I gotta get going for a weekend football practice, but I’ll see you later, yeah?”

Blaine nodded, glad for the lighting as he was definitely blushing right about now, offering a “for sure” back, letting his eyes follow Sam as he smiled and left the shop, turning back for a quick wave before leaving fully. 

The door set off the jingle again, and Blaine knew that he wouldn’t be able to hear that sound without his heart speeding up for a while.

~

The workload at Dalton had been slowly increasing, as it hit the point of the year where exams became more regular and homework piled up, Blaine spending more time in the library than his dorm room by the end of the week.

Like most students, he boarded throughout the week but went home most weekends, not minding being at the school one bit but liking to see his family (and usually Quinn) when he could. Sometimes he needed a break from sharing a room with Nick who’d be up trying to talk to him about frogs, or basketball, or whether or not snails could feel empathy until 3 in the morning. 

Plus, walking in on him making out with Jeff really got old after a while.

So when Quinn called him up and asked if he wanted to get dinner the next Friday, once he’d be back from Dalton, Blaine readily agreed, needing some down time and recuperation from writing essays every waking moment. It was at times like that, that McKinley didn’t seem all too bad - he’d take a slushie to the face over another paper on World War Two.

At 7pm sharp, he pulled up outside the restaurant - the breadsticks themed place that Quinn had mentioned Tina liked - and checked his phone, seeing a message from his best friend to meet her inside at the table, under the name Fabray. Straightening out his bowtie, Blaine made his way inside, getting directed over to Quinn by a bored looking waitress who just flicked her hand in the direction of the blonde with the chewing of her gum.

Quinn looked beautiful, as usual, but she was definitely a little more done up than he was expecting, Blaine realising that this was going to look so much like a date it was almost uncomfrotable, wishing he’d just written ‘GAY’ on his head in bold letters or turned up dressed as Elton John.

Curiously, she was also seated at a four seater booth, not one of the two seaters which were free, scattered across the restaurant. 

“Hey, Q,” Blaine announced, smiling at her as he sat opposite, “you look nice -”

“- don’t be mad,” Quinn interrupted, a look on her face that suggested she should be feeling guilty, but definitely wasn’t. 

“...Why would I be mad?” Blaine really wasn’t sure if he wanted to know the answer to that, slight nerves creeping up as she played with her necklace. 

“It’s not just the two of us coming...I also invited Tina.”

He let out a small sigh of relief, that resolution nowhere as bad as he thought it would be, “That’s fine, Q, I’m honestly just happy you finally _spoke_ to her after listening to you go on and on for weeks -”

“- And Sam, I also invited Sam.”

And there it was. 

“I’m sorry, you what?” Blaine hissed back, trying to keep his voice at a reasonable volume whilst his brain went slightly into meltdown. “Why would that be a thing that any sane person would do?”

Quinn just rolled her eyes at him and flicked her hand, albeit looking mildly amused. “Well it would be weird if it was just you, me, and Tina - you’d be an awkward third wheel - but this isn’t necessarily a _date_ between me and her, so I had to have other people. And Sam was free after football practice, and you just like to see him, so I thought it was a win-win.”

He blinked a few times. “A win-win? No, Fabray, this is now basically a double date, but where you get to be with the girl you have a crush on and I have to be with your straight brother who I can never seem to form a coherent thought around!” She really didn’t look too bothered, but reached out a hand and slightly patted his own, which was her way of being sympathetic. 

“It’ll be fine. I just didn’t want it to be just me and her at first, I’d probably fuck it up in some way, so you’re here to save me, and Sam can relieve any tension, just by being his idiotic self. Relax, B, it’s - oh, shit, they’re coming.” 

Quinn immediately whipped her head up and smiled over Blaine’s shoulder, something akin to nerves flashing behind her eyes which was interesting; she was usually so polished and reserved. 

Blaine took a deep breath and turned slightly, looking back to see Sam and an Asian girl he recognised as Tina from the many, many, photographs he’d been shown. He had to commend Quinn, she had good taste, as Tina was clearly beautiful, with a bit of an edge to her which was definitely appealing. He might be gay, but he had eyes. 

“Hey, guys!” Sam announced as they came over, sliding down in the empty space next to Blaine with enough force their thighs touched together, briefly. “You alright, Blaine? Haven’t seen you in like, over a week dude!”

As Quinn had gotten up to gently hug Tina and the two of them started speaking to one another, Blaine turned to look at Sam and returned the smile he’d been given, swallowing before speaking. “Yeah, not bad, just schoolwork picking up, I guess, so I haven’t really had much free time.”

“Oh, I bet, I hear Dalton is hard work, man. But you’re like, super smart, aren’t you?”

Blaine could almost feel his cheeks start to warm up, just shrugging him off a little and shaking his head, not wanting to start off this meal with any form of bragging.

“He’s _very_ smart - one of the tops of his class,” Quinn interjected with a kick under the table. “Tina’s top of all her classes, too.”

The girl in question looked a lot less embarrassed than he did, shooting a cheeky look at Quinn and giving a slight tilt of her head, the two of them not really breaking eye contact. 

They were cute together, he decided, Tina showing herself to be confident but not obnoxious as they ordered some food, offering compliments around the table but not also trying too hard. Obviously the three of them were all in school together anyway, and were all in glee club so spent a fair amount of time together, but Blaine thankfully didn’t feel left out. 

Quinn’s constant updating of their gossip and drama more than came in handy there.

The two girls, however, were both definitely on a date. It was weird, seeing Quinn so out there and borderline affection, even _blushing_ once or twice. Sam clearly noticed it as well, both boys sharing amused looks between themselves as Quinn laughed a little too loudly at one of Tina’s jokes, or their eyes lingered for a while. 

In the end, he was sort of happy Sam was there. Ok, he was _very_ happy Sam was there - Blaine would've been the definition of a third wheel without him, and he actually was enjoying his company. By the time their main meals were out he was able to actually have a conversation with him without blushing or stuttering, just able to be normal.

“So like, how’s the Warblers going? You guys always sound so good and look so cool, man.”

“Yeah, it’s still going well, just a fun group of guys, you know? All of them are like my closest friends, and music is like my favourite thing, so I couldn’t ask for anything more.” If there was anything Blaine liked to talk about, it was the Warblers. They truly were the best thing about his life, and he couldn’t imagine ever leaving them.

“Such a shame I only really get to see you perform in competitions, do you ever do normal concerts or performances or anything? I’d love to come, bro,” Sam added with a nudge of his shoulder, in between shovelling pasta into his mouth. “Not to like, spy or anything, but you know.”

“You’d be a pretty shit spy, seeing as you just told me about it,” Blaine teased right back, although could feel his heart hammering at the prospect of Sam wanting to see him perform because what the _fuck_?

Sam shook his head and raised a finger as he chewed aggressively to finish his mouthful, jaw working up and down almost comically. “Unless,” he said, still somewhat eating, “I was gonna be a double agent, and this was my plan all along?” He widened his eyes and mimed his head exploding, making a ridiculous noise and making Blaine crack up laughing, head thrown back. 

It really was so easy to laugh around Sam, and he found himself just as relaxed around him as any of his other school friends, that similar energy comforting. 

“Seriously, though,

dude, hook me up some time, can probably drag those two along as well when they’re not as busy staring at one another,” Sam continued when he’d swallowed properly, jerking his head over at Quinn and Tina. “You’re a fucking insane performer man, anyone would be lucky to watch.”

Before Blaine could even try and attempt to process what that meant, just sort of getting lost in Sam’s honest gaze, their waitress came over to clear their plates, the clinking of ceramics forcing his eyes away. 

“So, double date tonight then?” The waitress sounded like she honestly couldn’t care less, looking around the table with bored eyes but clearly pairing them off as him and Tina and Quinn and Sam. He couldn’t decide if it was because of the asian thing or the blonde thing, but either way it was definitely a straight thing. 

Both the girls turned their noses up at the comment, Blaine shifting in his seat a bit unsure what to say, not really wanting to risk a homophobic rant in the middle of a fake Italian restuarant. 

“Sure is! Those two’s first ever one, in fact!” Sam’s voice cut through the awkward silence as he pointed at both Quinn and Tina, grinning up at the waitress with a smile which seemed oblivious, but a look in his eye as if daring her to say anything. The woman just raised her eyebrows a little but said nothing, huffing under her breath as she collected their plates and then continued chewing her gum, leaving without a word. 

“You didn’t have to do that, you know,” Blaine pointed out, fidgeting with the edge of his sleeve. Sam narrowed his eyes and put his hand onto his shoulder, the warmth from his palm flooding his body.

“Dude it’s ok I was just correcting her, no way was I gonna let her get away with saying anything. Shouldn’t have to hide all the time. Plus, those two looked like they were gonna be sick at the thought of going on dates with us, so I thought I’d put them out of their misery.” Sam smiled down at him, that open, kind face, which just screamed ‘all-american goodness’. 

He was just so willing to defend others, speak out against ignorance or protect people that sometimes Blaine thought there was no way he could be real, a human so perfect. Everyone said his abs were unbelievable, but it was his innate kindness and empathy which set him apart, an undeniable compassion which transcended gender, race, or sexuality. His abs were pretty good, too, though. 

Quinn and Tina smiled across the table, and then resumed their previous conversation, something about fake Ikea plants or whatever, and Sam launched back into his previous comments about football and Billy Joel. Blaine really sat back and let himself feel happy, and safe, unable to stop that warm sensation drifting through his body and seeping into his bones. 

It wasn’t until they were splitting the bill did he realise that Sam had agreed they were all on a double date, whatever that meant.

~

After their dinner out, Blaine tried to be mad at Quinn for organising it but it really only lasted about a day, as no matter what he wanted to admit, he’d had one of the best nights he’d had in a while. 

Meeting Tina was great, finally able to talk to the person who he’d been hearing about non stop for weeks on end, and it had seemed to go well for her and Quinn seeing as he’d seen them holding hands leaving the restaurant. 

As for him and Sam… well, it was the longest conversation they’d ever had, and one he managed to not make a complete dick out of himself during, so he counted it as a win. Sam’s company was always _good_ , but it felt more natural and close than it ever had, Blaine finding himself relaying their conversations over and over again day to day.

He’d almost tripped over Jeff’s foot in the middle of rehearsal and face planted onto Meatbox thinking about the way Sam had eaten meatballs.

A week and a half or so later, when his mad rush of work had died down and a slight sense of normality had returned to Dalton, Quinn texted him inviting him to her latest cheerleading event at McKinley. They tended to support each other’s activities, plus she said Tina was going, so the two of them could sit together, and Blaine had really gotten on well with the other girl. 

Not to mention, her cheerleading event just so happened to be in support of a football game, of which Sam was the quarterback. Not that that was why Blaine wanted to go, not at all.

Sitting on the cold, graffiti stained bleachers in McKinley’s football field made him slightly regret his immediate acceptance of the invitation however, wrapped up in a coat and scarf and almost cuddling into Tina. He didn’t think she’d be too impressed by that, especially seeing as she wasn’t being as completely pathetic as he was. 

“Looking forward to seeing Sam play? He’s supposed to be pretty good at the whole throwing and catching thing, even if he can’t read.”

Blaine hoped the colour of his cheeks could be blamed on the cold weather as he stared out onto the pitch to try and spot Quinn amongst the Cheerios. “I’m, uh, here to see Q, not Sam,” he offered weakly, not even fooling himself. Tina scoffed next to him and bit out a laugh, knocking their shoulders together.

“Anderson, you look at him as if the sun shines completely out of his ass, it would be adorable if not slightly sickening. Sam’s too oblivious to notice anything, if you’re worried, but I honestly wouldn’t be, he’s sort of a great guy,” Tina added, placing a comforting hand on his knee. 

He really did see what Quinn saw in her, and although Blaine didn’t know exactly what the nature of their current relationship was, he really did hope they kept it up as he could see Tina becoming a bigger part of this life.

Soon after, the cheerleading showcase started, the athletes doing stuff that he _really_ didn’t think was safe or appropriate for high schoolers, but they seemed to be pulling it off anyway. Both he and Tina cheered extra loud for Quinn, who winked and waved at them in return when she’d finished. 

After two years of coming to these things Blaine still never got over quite how intense McKinley could be. 

Straight away, the football started, and he could recognise Sam as soon as he came out, even with all the headgear on. He hated the way he could recognise the way Sam stood, or walked, or just moved around clapping everyone on the shoulder with an obviously good attitude. 

Blaine was also pretty into football so the match was enjoyable nevertheless, interested in the scoring and the different plays; more so than Tina, anyway, who was clearly just texting Quinn most of the time. 

Sam was...great. Like, really great. There was no mistaking that he was one of the best players on the team, scoring more touchdowns than anyone else, and dodging, ducking, diving out the way of the opposite side impressively. Blaine kept finding himself cheering along, shouting out his name and joining in on chants, hands sore from clapping after a while. 

Towards the end of the match, before the huddle to start, Sam turned his head and looked up, suddenly staring in Blaine’s direction. He and Tina were sat relatively near the front, so he could see they were maintaining eye contact, offering up a small wave in return. Sam aggressively returned the wave and shot a thumbs up, staring so long that his teammate had to kick him in the leg to get him to turn back.

Tina muttered something under her breath that sounded a lot like “idiots”, but was drowned out by the blaring of the whistle as the set started. Sam immediately powered through, dominating the field and grabbing the ball, pushing past the other players and running towards the end, slamming the ball down on the ground and scoring the quickest touchdown of the game so far. 

Blaine was on his feet straight away, hands cupped around his mouth to cheer him on, when Sam ripped off his helmet and pointed up at him. His hair was completely plastered to his forehead with sweat, skin flushed all over and slightly damp, with a wide, almost feral grin on his face, torso heaving up and down from the exertion. Blaine felt his heart just _jump_ in his chest, meeting those green eyes and smiling back uncontrollably, giving a wave which was probably unbelievably dorky, but just consumed with the though of why _the fuck_ was he pointing at him?

Soon after Sam’s teammates tackled him, consuming him in a group hug and lifting him up, interrupting whatever he was doing. Blaine just started to clap, blinking a few times and shaking his head out, just convincing himself that both of them were caught up in a post touchdown glow, the adrenaline and euphoria of winning. 

That adrenaline and euphoria clearly lasted the rest of the game, McKinley dominating the opposing team which was largely down to Sam. He and Tina made their way down from the bleachers once the match was over and the team were done celebrating, weaving their way through crowds of students to make their way to where the Cheerios were gathered. 

Tina led him by the hand - see, _dragged_ him - over to where Quinn was, standing with a blonde and brunette with linked fingers. As soon as Quinn saw the two of them she gave a bright smile, jogging over and pulling them both into a warm hug, although Blaine knew she probably wished he wasn’t a part of it.

“So, glad you both came? Did you enjoy it?” she asked with flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes, hands lingering on Tina’s arms for longer than necessary. The two of them were staring at each other so keenly and brightly that Blaine very much felt like a third wheel already, and knew he'd already spoken to Tina enough that he could probably leave them alone for some more one on one time.

As he went to congratulate Quinn and make a swift exit, suddenly a voice shouted his name and a figure came barrelling over. 

“Blaine! Hey!”

Sam stopped just in front of him and before Blaine could even acknowledge his sudden appearance, found himself dragged into a tight hug from the other man, face sort of shoved into his shoulder and chests slammed together.

After his brain taking a second to register whatever the fuck was happening to him, he managed to wrap his own arms around Sam’s torso, leaning into the tall and firm body pressed against his. He probably should’ve found it a bit gross, seeing as the blond was very sweaty post game, but Blaine just found himself relaxing into the hold, slotted into place so perfectly that it felt like he’d been made to be there.

It was probably only a few seconds, but it felt like hours there, and when Sam eventually pulled back, Blaine found himself feeling cold and empty - it was completely ridiculous. Sam left his hands on his shoulders for a second, grinning down with his hair plastered to his forehead by sweat; with his cheeks stained red; a look of complete elation on his face.

“It’s so cool you came! Did you like the match? I know you’re into football.”

Just the small detail of Sam remembering he liked football was enough to widen Blaine’s smile, as he wrapped his arms around himself and nodded, trying to replace the warmth Sam had taken when he’d moved away. 

“It was incredible - I mean, _you_ were incredible,” he breathed out, swatting at Sam’s arm when he brushed him off modestly. “I’m serious, you were insane out there. You shouldn't be allowed to be that good at singing _and_ sport as well; it’s cheating at life.”

“Well, Q told me you’re quite the boxer, so I could say the same about you,” Sam fired back, easy smirk on his face with raised eyebrows, arms loosely swinging by his side. He felt his cheeks warm up a little, because why _the fuck_ would Quinn tell him that, there was absolutely no need.

Blaine just shook his head a bit, ignoring Sam’s light chuckle and instead catching Tina’s eye, who was giving him a look as if she knew something he didn’t, which was annoying.

Over on the other side of the field, Sam’s name was called, the blond whipping his head around at the noise and frowning a little, as if annoyed by the intrusion.

“It’s Coach Beiste, I gotta go, but I'll see you around, yeah?” he asked, backing away as he spoke. Blaine felt himself nod, and gave a goodbye “sure thing” which earned him a wide grin from Sam, shooting one last thumbs up before turning to run over to his coach.

“God, you two are so pathetic,” he heard Quinn say from next to him with a loud sigh, a snort from Tina accompanying it. He had no idea what that meant at all, but knew that his once casual crush was turning a lot, lot worse, and he didn’t know how to stop it.

~

Since the football match Blaine found himself over at the Fabray’s more often, calling in around two days a week or so much to the amusement of Quinn. 

It didn’t take a genius to figure out that the reason he was there so much was, well, Sam, as over the past month he had the blond had progressed from casual friends to somewhat close, even texting one another on the occasion or sending over tweets. Being properly friends with Sam was once something which genuinely terrified him, the prospect of being around the other boy so much just riddling him with anxiety due to his overall perfection. 

But since it happened Blaine found it was the easiest thing he’d ever done, like slipping into warm water straight away. They had similar senses of humour, the same taste of tv and film, and Sam was just a joy to be around in general. 

Sure, he still had a huge fucking crush on him, but he was no longer a huge stammering idiot anymore, able to actually engage in conversation. 

His friends at Dalton were also loving this new development, as Blaine found himself now able to talk about Sam without making things weird, and, although his crush was still well known around his friends, it wasn’t something he’d blush about at every given turn now. 

He and Nick were grabbing coffee in the Lima Bean one day after school, and he’d managed the whole time so far without bringing up Sam in any capacity, even if his brain kept making connections to the other boy no matter what was being said. Luckily for him, Nick liked to talk so he kept the conversation busy. 

“And Jeff said that there’s no way anyone could hold their breath for that long, so of course Meatbox jumps in and starts just clamping his nose and mouth shut for such a long time he starts to go _purple_ , at the exact time Mr Jacobs walks in and just sees us all staring at him on the ground so of course he goes ballistic -” Nick stopped to breath, taking a sip of coffee at the same time. 

Blaine just liked listening to his friend talk most of the time, as they had slightly different school schedules so often missed out on certain antics, which was only made ok by Nick’s in depth analysis of everything that happened. 

As his friend launched into a story about a random cat in someone’s dorm, a flash of blond hair caught his eye, as he saw Sam walk into the Lima Bean, hands in his pockets and letterman jacket on. Honestly, he felt ridiculous seeing him, heart skipping a beat and palms getting sweaty at the sight of him - his ability to function around him was _improving,_ not perfect.

Suddenly Sam’s head turned, catching Blaine’s eye and instantly smiling, moving away from where he was about to join the queue over to his table. 

“Anderson are you even listening to...oh my god, is that your boytoy?” Nick whispered as Sam got closer, Blaine hissing at him and kicking under the table as the blond arrived with a wave. 

“Hey, Sam! Didn’t know you came here?”

Nick’s eyes were flicking between the two of them with a _way_ too amused expression on his face; head resting on his hands with elbows on the table. Honestly, he didn’t know what it was with Dalton kids and gossip, but he knew that Nick would be relaying every detail of this conversation to the Warbler group chat, probably live.

“Yeah, every now and then, me and caffeine don’t tend to mix too much,” Sam replied with a light shrug, staring between the two Dalton boys sitting at the table with a strange expression. “You guys finished for the day?”

“Yep, Blaine just dragged me off for a coffee claiming that it's way better than at Dalton which is a factual inaccuracy, hence why he’s paying for this,” Nick snorted very ungracefully as he gestured to the drinks in front of him. “You’re Quinn’s brother, right? One time she made the mistake of meeting Blaine after school, which was a seriously fucking bad ideac considering she’s a cheerleader and it’s a building full of sexually repressed boys.”

Blaine really wanted to crawl under the table and die as his two friends interected, Sam chuckling at Nick’s comment with an understanding nod, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets. 

“It really wasn’t that bad, Duval, they’re not exactly her _type_ ,” he muttered in response whilst glaring over at him. 

Nick just bit his lip and tilted his head to the side thoughtfully, an irritating look spreading across his face. “Fair enough, most the students thirst over Blaine anyway.” His face was definitely on fire, yet again kicking his friend (who was on thin fucking ice now) under the table and hissing at him to shut up. 

It was somewhat of a joke between the Warblers that Blaine was some sort of ‘rock star’ on campus and that all the underclassmen had a crush on him - it was completely fabricated of course, and only stemmed from the rumour that _Trent_ liked him, which everyone seemed to find funny. Honestly, his friends were annoying as fuck sometimes.

He waved a hand in the air in dismissal whilst completely avoiding Sam’s gaze, entirely embarrassed by this whole conversation.

“That I can believe,” Sam said lightly, giving him a wink which made Blaine almost spit out his mouthful of coffee, slamming his fist into his chest. “Well, I gotta run, anyway, but, uh, you two enjoy your… coffee.”

The way he paused was confusing, the blond’s eyes shifting between the two of them sat on the table as if slightly unsure about something, focusing on Nick with a furrowed brow before shaking his head out. 

“Yeah, I’ll see you soon,” Blaine replied breathily, letting his fingers dance along the lid of his cup anxiously, meeting Sam’s eyes but looking away fast, feeling too much, too intimate for a place like this. He knew he was an innate romantic, idealistically enchanted by love, but looking at Sam just made him feel overcome by _something_ , and all he could ever think about was if it could ever be reciprocated. He knew it couldn’t.

Sam gave one last smile and nod, turning and walking straight out the Lima Bean with hands in pockets and head down, making way for the car park. As Blaine watched him go, he heard Nick scoff in front of him, laughing slightly under his breath. 

“Got a problem, Duval?” he asked sarcastically, leaning back in his chair, arm crossed. Nick just raised his eyebrows and feigned innocence, a smug little look on his face.

“Oh no, not at all. Just sat across from a lovesick idiot, that’s all.” Blaine groaned and let his head fall into his hands, regretting every life choice he’d ever made. 

“I wasn’t that bad, was I? Honestly, thought I’d gotten better.”

Nick smiled, patting his arm in a way that should have been reassuring, but mainly just felt extremely patronising. “Don’t worry, at least you didn’t serenade him in a GAP, Mr ‘keep your toys in the drawer tonight’ Anderson.”

He was going to kill him.

“I’m going to kill you.”

~

Blaine had never been over to the Fabray household for a reason other than to see Quinn, but there was a first time for everything. 

It was slightly spur of the moment, just an incidental detour on the way back from Dalton to his house, realising he had the Wolverine comic he’d promised Sam in his satchel, and some time to kill. Pulling up to the house it was only then that Blaine actually thought about what he was doing, just randomly arriving to see Sam when he’d never done anything like it before. 

Immediately mild anxiety set in, fears of whether or not he’d even be welcomed, accepted, if Sam would think he was weird and slam the door in his face. Ok, realistically, Blaine was aware that would never actually happen seeing as Sam was possibly the nicest person he’d ever met, but still. Feelings made him stupid. 

Swallowing his dumb fears, Blaine got out the car, making his way up to the front door and ringing the bell, really hoping their parents didn’t answer, as Mr and Mrs Fabray kind of scared the shit out of him a little. Luckily, when the door was yanked open, it was Sam standing there, hair rumpled and t-shirt creased as if he’d just rolled out of bed, what looked like sleep lines on his face.

“Blaine? Hey, bud, I don’t think Quinn’s actually here -”

“Uh, no, I wanted to see you, actually,” Blaine interrupted, rubbing his palms on his trousers a little, looking at Sam’s expression change from confused to pleased. “I was just driving by and uh, realised that I had that Wolverine comic in my bag, and you wanted to read it, so…”

Sam’s grin grew even wider, fist pumping the air a little before fully opening the door and gesturing for Blaine to come inside. “Dude! That’s awesome, thanks so much! Come in, man, I’ll exchange it for one of mine.” He beckoned with his hand, walking backwards and allowing Blaine to come into the house, closing the door behind him and then turning to go up the stairs. 

The way Sam moved was always interesting to Blaine, and somewhat amusing, jogging around the place and leaping up stairs three at a time, seemingly with an abundance of energy which was just overflowing, racing a mile a minute as if just waiting for everyone to catch up. 

To an extent, Blaine empathised; he was a lot more slow, cautious, than Sam was, but still found himself jumping on random furniture and climbing around, more energy than most around him. 

This was helpful when Sam was currently bounding up the stairs whilst rattling off different comic editions he had currently, listing a bunch which Blaine could take which he half couldn’t hear over the sound of their footsteps. He followed the blond into his bedroom, the first time he’d properly been inside the space.

It was just all so...Sam. A complete mess, with clothes thrown around and miscellaneous _stuff_ just scattered everywhere, as if his personality just spit out objects as decoration. A mix of his typical ‘jock’ stuff such as footballs, uniform, swimming caps and goggles were strewn about, mixed in with action figures and comics and a bunch of dorky shit that was just as pride of place, not ashamed of anything. 

That was so Sam too, just so unabashedly proud of himself with nothing to hide, a relatively open book with no secret pages - well, none that he knew of.

“So, what do you think? One of my _Fantastic Four_ s for it?”

Blaine dragged his eyes away from psychoanalysing Sam’s room and took in what he said, nodding after a short pause. He opened his bag and brought out his own comic, walking over to the bed to place it carefully down, suddenly very unsure with what to do with his hands or body. 

“Sorry it’s such a mess in here, I can be a bit disorganised,” Sam said somewhat apologetically, picking up a comic and walking over to the bed, flopping down on it and gesturing for Blaine to do the same.

If he had to guess what he’d be doing the first time he was on this bed, exchanging comic books really wouldn't be it.

“It’s one of the reasons we never met at one of those fancy events my parents dragged Quinn to; I was way too clumsy and messy to be around one of those things.” Blaine would never say it, but it did sort of make sense - Sam would just seem so out of place at something like that, not seeming like his scene at all.

“Lucky you, those things are eternally boring and pretty much a waste of time,” he snorted, letting himself sit down on the bed with his back against the wall, trying to not think too hard about where he was or what he was doing. “And also completely useless, seeing as they tried to set up me and Q with each other… not quite right.”

Sam flopped back next to him, sighing out heavily as he did. “Yeah, that must’ve sucked, dude. Still, wish I could’ve met you earlier anyway, and not as just ‘Quinn’s brother’, you know?”

Blaine swallowed and nodded, every direction this day was taking was just not what he was expecting at all, wanting to feverently agree with Sam, but also not scare him off either. Before he could try and come up with a nice, placant, agreeing statement, the blond shifted on the bed and turned to face him, one leg tucked underneath with somewhat of an anxious expression on his face. 

“So, uh, the other day, when I saw you in the Lima Bean with that guy… is he, uh, your boyfriend? Or just your brofriend?” Blaine blinked a few times, brain taking a few seconds to process those words as Sam scratched at his neck. “Or like...not that I’m presuming you’d date just any guy you hang out with! Just that, you know, you seemed close…”

Sam trailed off, looking as if he rather regretted saying anything, all scrunched up face and tapping hands. 

“Nick? God, no, no, definitely not,” Blaine said quickly, rushing to get the words out, “No, we’re just friends, yeah, god, no. I’m, uh, single, always have been.” He shrugged a little, not wanting to sound embarrassed by his lack of dating history but it was hard not to, not when he was talking to someone that had had a fair amount of girlfriends. Of course nothing was wrong with that, but just in comparison… he felt a little bashful. 

“Oh cool, cool cool cool,” Sam muttered, biting on his lip a bit. He really did look beautiful, Blaine thought, even sat on an unmade bed in a room with strewn around clothes, and what looked like a half eaten apple in the corner. 

There was a slight silence between them as he wondered why Sam had even asked that - would he be uncomfortable with the idea of Blaine with a boyfriend? From everything Quinn had said he knew he couldn’t be homophobic - he’d baked her a cake with the lesbian flag on it when she came out with a pair of boobs drawn on in icing. It was more tasteful than it sounded. 

The green eyes opposite him seemed nervous for some reason, and Blaine _really_ didn’t want to make Sam feel uncomfortable, no matter why, so he took a breath and prepared to stand up. 

“Look, I -”

He was cut off immediately, Sam lunging forwards and pressing their lips together. His lips. On Blaine’s. A kiss. 

For a second he froze, eyes wide open and brain doing fucking cartwheels, solid and still on the bed. The reality of what was happening - Sam was _kissing him_ \- hit as the blond started to move away, so Blaine did the most rational thing he could think of and just bring his hand up to the back of his head and press him closer, removing any distance between them. 

As soon as he’d reached out, given affirmation that yeah, this is what he wanted, Sam leaned further in too, one hand fisting in his top making their foreheads bump and chins collide. Blaine felt so lightheaded he barely knew what to do, running his tongue along Sam’s lower lip and feeling his mouth open, and _fuck_ did he just moan? -

Suddenly the warmth he felt was gone, the other man shooting backwards and moving away, leaning back from him. Blaine instantly felt panic, bringing a hand up to his lips and starting to internally freak out, fuck had he done something wrong? He didn’t exactly have kissing experience and he thought Sam was straight away? 

“I’m sorry, shit, fuck, I’m sorry, Blaine,” the blond breathed out, chest puffing up and down quite fast. “I shouldn’t have just _lunged_ at you like that, presuming that just ‘cause you’re gay that you’d like me, I didn’t even _ask_ if you wanted to kiss me, oh, shit, did I just take advantage of you? Fuck, dude, I’m so sorry-”

“Sam.” Blaine cut in quickly, wanting to stop whatever panic was going on. “You didn’t, ok? I kissed you back.” The blond lifted his head and made weary eye contact, still looking decidedly unsure. “Just… why? Why did you kiss me?”

Internally, Blaine prepared himself for the worst. A straight guy looking to experiment, doing it for a dare, a weird prank show where cameras would somehow be set up and a guy in cargo shorts would jump out and yell “PRANKED”.

“I just wanted to.” 

That wasn’t what he was expecting. Sam breathed out hard and let his head fall back.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you for ages, probably longer than I even realised. Whenever you’re here, I always try and think of an excuse to come and see you, talk to you. I think about you like, all the time. Like, if I’m reading something, I always think ‘oh Blaine will like this’, or if I see hair gel, or school uniform, or Wolverine.” 

Blaine felt himself lean back against the wall, rubbing his hands along his legs in complete disbelief about what he was hearing, convinced this must be some strange, fucked up fever dream. Opposite him Sam stood up, starting to pace back and forth on the floor with his hands behind his head, breath quick and fast. 

“Like I didn’t realise what was happening, and then we went to dinner with Q and Tina, and all I could think about was how much I wanted to call it a double date, or at the football match I just wanted to win for _you_ , so you’d be impressed, ‘cause you’re like, the most impressive guy I know.” He stopped, standing in front of Blaine as his voice cracked slightly, a waver in his words that didn’t often come from someone so outwardly self assured as Sam. 

Blaine couldn’t breathe. 

“I can’t stop thinking about you, Blaine, and I don’t think I want to.”

He blinked back tears, hoping his eyes wouldn’t betray him by letting some escape, swallowing hard as not to make a fool of himself. Sam was staring down at him, eyes open and daring, searching his face for something, anything, as if scared what was going to happen. 

As if Blaine needed to think about what was going to happen.

Wiping down his cheeks he stood up, taking one step forward until he was inches away from Sam, feeling hot breath on his cheeks and the warmth from his body, raising a hand to gently cup his strong jaw. He was shaking, he knew he was, but the touch on Sam’s skin centered him immediately, something strong, assured, grounding, that he couldn’t explain. 

“I can’t stop thinking about you, either,” he whispered through a smile, seeing the instant relief flood Sam’s face as he leaned into the touch, sliding strong arms around Blaine’s waist effortlessly, fitting in the curve of his body as if they had always meant to be there. 

“Cool,” Sam grinned, that dorky grin beaming down in that adorable, endearing way of his, before pressing their lips together the second time.

Becoming Sam Evans’ boyfriend wasn’t necessarily the way Blaine thought his life would be going, but he didn’t have any complaints so far.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!! im killer-leo on tumblr if u ever wanna say hi, and i do take requests but i cant promise how good they'll be lmao <3


End file.
